


day

by oddandevander



Series: keep it up [5]
Category: jacksepticeye, septicegos - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Depression, Gen, It's late, did i mention i wrote all of these from like 3 am to 5, he needs love sm, help him, im sad, im sorry, just all bad things, not as sad as chase, poor boy, really sad boy, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddandevander/pseuds/oddandevander
Summary: At least he can drink.





	day

So maybe there was something more than his kids that made Chase happy. Not, in itself, a bad thing. The fact that it was alcohol was the bad part.  
  
He didn't stop, though. If he was being honest, drinking was sometimes the only thing that kept him going. He knew it was pitiful. Couldn't care enough to stop himself though. Felt too weak. All the time. Always weak. Always hurting.  
  
It sucked but at least something helped, even if that something was most likely an addiction at this point. Why not just intoxicate his problems away? Was there something better? Not drinking would probably just fuck up his mental state even more, so hey. Self care. Chase was just fucking fantastic at it.  
  
Alright, drinking didn't exactly make him  _happy_. But he did enjoy it, even if it wasn't always a good thing. His thoughts were less filtered. He didn't shove away the worse of the thoughts, just let them swirl around in his mind.  _I wish I was dead. It would probably be better off if I was. Stacy hates me. Takes care of the kids just fine on her own. Jack doesn't need me either. Jack's barely there, and he probably gets a million visits a day anyway._  
  
When he really looked at it, Chase didn't change a thing. He liked to believe he did, but who was he kidding? He could disappear one night and the world would keep spinning and the sun would keep rising and everyone's lives would keep going forward. Still, it was selfish to think like that, because no matter what he thought about himself, he knew his friends did care about him. His kids cared about him. And how shameful it would be to just leave all of them with Chase's pain.  
  
Chase wouldn't do that. He wasn't like that. Not one to throw his pain onto other people. He would just have to keep it up.


End file.
